Broken Hearts
by WhatUpSchmidt
Summary: Kendall is in love with his best friend, Logan. Logan doesn't care about it until a handsome model is on his way to steal Kendall's heart. AU, Kames; maybe more. M for language, mentions of drug use and future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**: This is my first story. It's inspired from a scene from the movie "The Broken Hearts Club: A Romantic Comedy"._

_A big thanks to btfanboy and charoulla for their help and support._

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

"Well, that was fun," Logan said while he was trying to find his shirt that was tossed around the room at some point. "Now, get up; Carlos is waiting for us and I really don't want to keep him waiting. I think I might finally get to sleep with him tonight! We've been flirting for a while now and you know that I wanted to fuck him since you introduced him to me."

Kendall sighed and run his hand through his messy hair, leaning back on his bed.

"Logs, seriously, do you really need to tell me that? We just fucked for Christ sake." His frustration was now evident in his voice.

"Oh, come on Kenny", Logan cooed, "you know how things are. We're just having fun together; nothing wrong with that, right?" he said sitting on the bed next to Kendall and stroked his hair. "Now come on get dressed and I'll wait for you in the kitchen." And with that, he gave him a soft kiss and walked away.

Kendall wanted to hate him so much; they've been friends since high school and they started sleeping together because they wanted to "have some fun", as Logan put it. He'll admit it, at first it was fun, but Kendall started falling for him and Logan just wanted someone to get him off, no strings attached. When Kendall realized that this didn't mean anything to Logan, the blond decided that he would stick around, maybe his friend would realize how much he loves him and change his mind. With a deep breath Kendall tried to calm himself a little; he didn't want Logan to see his watery eyes or his red cheeks, he never wanted for the brunet to find out his true feelings for him. That would make him run away and the blond knew for sure that that was something he couldn't handle. Putting all these thoughts aside, he walked to his closet and grabbed a pair of black jeans, one of his many plaid shirt and his favorite pair of Vans and got dressed, hoping Carlos' party would lift his spirits a little bit.

Kendall finished buttoning up his shirt and walked out of the bedroom trying to adjust his beanie.

"Logan, come on, let's go", he said to the brunet who was currently lying on his couch and watching some kind of documentary on History Chanel.

"Ugh, finally dude. Wait, that's what you're wearing?'', Logan said chuckling and shaking his head as he got up. He never really liked those plaid shirts that Kendall was wearing all the time and he would always make a comment just to irk the taller male a little bit. "You know you won't get laid wearing that, right?" he continued with a smirk on his face.

Kendall didn't say anything; he just flipped him off and pushed him towards the door.

* * *

Kendall leaned back on the passenger's seat in Logan's car and lit the joint he already rolled a few minutes ago.

"Do you really have to do that while I'm driving Kendall?" Logan huffed, rolling his eyes at the blond next to him.

"Oh, shut up dude. It's just a cigarette; I need to relax, you know that." Kendall answered, at that point not really caring for the other male's opinion.

"Can't you relax in a legal way? What if the cops pull us up Kendall? I'm a doctor; I don't want to jeopardize my career because you are a pothead."

Kendall let out a small grunt and turned to face the window.

"For fucks sake Logan, relax... No one is going to arrest you. Oh, hey, we're here."

The two men got out of the car and headed into the house. Logan walked in first and scanned the area a little bit looking for the host. As soon as he found Carlos, his lips curved into his signature smirk and headed towards the Latino. It was a matter of five minutes before the two of them were dancing together.

Kendall was pouring a drink for himself while his eyes were stuck at Logan grinding on the smaller man. He felt like he was going to throw up; he knew that there was nothing between him and Logan, other than sex of course, but he couldn't stop thinking about him, wanting more. He would always imagine what would it be like to have Logan as his boyfriend; for the smaller male to actually notice him and give a crap about him, not just using him. He downed his whiskey and turned around, heading for the kitchen in search for a beer. Besides, he wanted to get away from there. He sat on one of the stools, resting his head in his hands with his elbows on the counter, when suddenly he heard a soft voice.

"Uh, dude? Are you ok?"

Kendall looked up to see probably the most beautiful man he ever laid eyes on. He was tall and built with perfectly styled brown-ish hair that made you want to run your hands through them and, _ugh_, his eyes; big, beautiful hazel eyes looking right into his soul. The blond tried to speak but there were no words coming out. Clearing his throat, Kendall finally spoke.

"Yeah, fine, thanks. Just not in a party mood I guess."

The other guy nodded and gave him a genuine smile.

"I understand. Do you mind if I sit a little bit here? It's crazy out there and I'm kind of hiding from my ex at the moment."

Kendall raised his eyebrows in amusement and nodded to the stranger.

"Sure. I'm Kendall by the way," the blond said extending his arm and waiting for the other male to take it.

"James. So you are friends with Los?", the pretty male said taking Kendall's hand and shaking it with a firm grip making the blond gasp a little.

"Yeah, we used to work together a few years back. And you? How come we never met before? I thought I knew all of his friends." Kendall asked. He found himself feeling a little disappointed that he never crossed paths with this divine man before.

"Oh, I-uh- I went to high school with Carlos in San Diego and then I lived in New York for a while; Europe after that. We never lost contact though and, since I moved to LA a few days ago, he invited me. I don't really know anyone here except Jett, but…" James trailed off and turned his gaze in the general area of the room.

Kendall chuckled a little bit; he knew Jett and assumed why James fell silent.

"Jett huh? The ex you mentioned?"

"Yeah." James said, his cheeks now turning a light shade of pink as he turned to look at his drink and started picking the paper on the bottle.

"Dude, Jett's an asshole. I met him like 2 years ago and he was always bragging about his model boyfriend while he was cheating on him with random sluts; males _and_ females. The guy's a total tool and doesn't deserve a second of anyone's time. Especially a guy like you. You're the model, right?"

James nodded taking another sip from his beer. Kendall fell silent, not really knowing what to say to the man next to him. His eyes turned to the living room; he could see Logan and Carlos still dancing and right next to them Jett walking towards the bedrooms with a blonde girl trailing behind him. He turned to James, who was now watching his ex with tearful eyes.

"James, I'm a bit hungry. Wanna come? There's a diner down the street." Kendall said, trying to distract the other male from thinking what was probably going on now in one of his friends' bedrooms.

James was a bit startled; he forgot where he was for a minute. Shaking his head a little he nodded to the blond and they headed to the front door.

* * *

Logan was dancing with Carlos when he accidentally glanced at the front door and saw Kendall leaving with someone. A very attractive someone. He felt something weird in his stomach, like someone punched him right in the gut, but he was brought to reality from Carlos' voice.

"Aha! I knew they were gonna hit it off!"

"Who? What? Los, what are you talking about?" Logan asked a little astounded.

"Kendall and James, you were looking at them, right?"

"No, I just... Ugh, let's get a drink." Logan said, avoiding the conversation but also wanting to find out who that James guy was and why was he leaving with Kendall.

Carlos noticed the sudden change in Logan's behavior but he brushed it off and took his hand heading to the table he set up for the drinks.

After a few drinks, Carlos found himself pressed up against a wall with Logan's tongue shoved in his mouth. He moaned slightly into the kiss and his hands sneaked under Logan's shirt, touching the smooth skin there and returning to grab his ass. Logan broke the kiss and took his hand, leading them a little too fast into the master bedroom.

In the next hour, Logan fucked Carlos senseless, the thoughts of Kendall and James pushed aside for now.

* * *

In the next couple weeks Logan didn't meet up with Kendall, although he tried with the blond not even returning one of his calls or answering to his texts. It was Friday afternoon and he was at the coffee shop across from the hospital he was working when he saw a familiar figure leaning on the bar. Logan cautiously walked towards the blond and gently touched his shoulder. Kendall turned around and smiled at the man in front of him.

"Hey Logan, what are you doing here?" he asked with a genuine smile, looking like he was pulled off from very deep thoughts.

"You know that I work across the street Kenny. I haven't seen you since Carlos' party. What happened?" Logan asked a little confused, secretly hoping that the blond was there for him.

Kendall blushed a little, his lips turning into a small smile and when he was ready to open his mouth a hand was placed on his shoulder and he turned to see James next to him. He placed his hand on James' and turned to Logan.

"Um, Logan this is James. He is friends with Carlos and we met at the party. We're on our way to Bear Mountain. I haven't been there in ages and James loves snowboarding, so it's a win-win situation." Kendall said, looking at James with a way that made Logan want to punch both of them because Kendall used to look at him like that and he missed it, he missed _him_.

"Oh, well have fun. Nice to meet you James. I g-g-g-gotta get back to, uh, work, bye guys." Logan stuttered a little bit, trying to get out of there as fast as possible, forgetting that he went in for a coffee; he didn't want it anymore. He just wanted to go home and hide from everyone.

* * *

The next day Logan called Carlos asking him about James and Kendall and what happened since the party. After that night Carlos realized that Logan had feelings for Kendall, although he didn't know the whole story, and convinced him that although the sex was great, they were better off as friends.

The same night, Logan's doorbell rang and there was a worried Carlos looking at him, holding a box and a bottle of wine.

"I thought you might need this. It's carrot cake." The Latino said, walking past his friend and into the living room. There were clothes scattered around and empty bottles of beer and whiskey lying on the floor. Surprised, he looked at Logan, who seemed like he didn't sleep for a while. He cleared a small space on the couch and sat down motioning to his friend to do the same.

"Logan what happened in here? Is this about Kendall? I suspected that you had feelings for him but what the fuck dude? I've never seen you like this before."

Logan took a deep breath and leaned back; his eyes glued at the ceiling. After a few moments of silence, he told Carlos everything. About Kendall and him sleeping together, about him realizing that Kendall had feelings for him but ignoring it and acting like nothing was going on, that, even if he had Kendall, he continued to sleep around and trying to sleep with Carlos as well.

"… and then I saw him leaving with James and something snapped inside of me. I wanted to run and tell him to stay at the party but I didn't. I was so selfish 'Los and now he is dating a freaking model. They are probably in a cabin right now, fucking in front of the fireplace. Kendall used to tell me that we should go but I didn't want to get too close, I mean we're friends and we shouldn't, right? And now he barely talks to me and I miss him so much. What's happening to me?" Logan was now curled in his friend side, sobbing while Carlos stroked his hair, knowing exactly how his friend felt.

"I don't know what to tell you Logan; they sound pretty happy together. James went through hell with Jett and Kendall is what he needed to bring him back to life. I haven't seen him so happy in years, dude. _Years_. Same for Kendall. He was always miserable lately and after the things you told me I get why. I'm sorry buddy but the truth is that I think they are good for each other. I think it's better if you let Kendall go." Carlos said with sadness in his voice, hating that he had to be so cruel to Logan but knowing that it was for his own good.

The both of them sat there for a while, not saying anything else until Carlos turned to see Logan sleeping on his shoulder. Carefully, he got up, carried his sleeping friend to the bed and turned to leave, when he felt Logan grabbing his wrist.

"'Los, stay, please." The brunet said with shaky voice and pleading eyes.

Carlos sighed and nodded; he could never say no to Logan, especially in the state he currently was. He changed into one of Logan's t-shirts and sweatpants and slid into bed next to him. Logan immediately snuggled next to him and went back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**__: This is a Kames fluffy-with-no-drama chapter. I'm so sorry about the delay, but it was really really hard to write and I still don't feel good about it._

_A big thank you for all the reviews/follows/favorites. I really hope I don't let you down._

_Also a big hug to btfanboy who puts up with all my crazy._

_I hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

* * *

Kendall and James were on their way to Bear Mountain, taking in the changing scenery around them, making small talk and just enjoying each other's company although the blond couldn't help but notice that the brunet next to him was a bit distracted but he didn't want to say anything; maybe it was just his imagination. After a while, though, James seemed to zone out, not listening to what Kendall was saying.

"James, is something wrong? You seem a bit off."

"What? No." James was a bit taken aback from Kendall's question. The truth is that there was something on his mind but he was reluctant of telling the blond; he didn't know how he would take it and he wouldn't risk spoiling their good mood.

"Jamie, come on. I can tell something is on your mind. Maybe if you tell me you would feel better and enjoy our weekend. Besides, I would hate to see that pretty face frowned all the time." Kendall said, smiling softly to the man behind the wheel. James shook his head, still not saying anything but it was clear that whatever he was thinking bothered him.

"James?" the blond urged, waiting patiently for an answer.

James remained quiet for a few minutes, feeling Kendall's eyes on him, his gaze burning his skin.

"Ugh, fine. But please promise you won't get mad with me." The brunet said, glancing at Kendall with eyes full of worry.

"I promise James. Now tell me, please." The blonds' voice was low and soothing and exactly what James needed at that point.

"I was thinking about that guy we saw at the coffee shop, Logan, was it? Is he the guy you told me about when we met at Los' party? The one you were in love with?"

"Yep, that's him. Why?"

"I, just, I know you haven't seen him since that day but how did you…I mean, fuck." James was clearly frustrated, not finding the right words, maybe because he was worried about the blonds' answer, he didn't know if he would like it, what if it wasn't the answer he wanted to hear, what would he do?

"Jamie, oh my god, relax. Please don't tell me you are worried about Logan. I told you that it's over between me and him, it was over the moment I laid my eyes on you." Kendall said, lacing his fingers with James', rubbing the brunet's hand with his thumb, trying to soothe him, to reassure him that he wasn't lying.

James let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, but he wasn't completely convinced by Kendall's words; he still felt uneasy about this, a small voice at the back of his head who sounded a lot like his mother's telling him not to believe what Kendall was saying, not to trust him completely. _"Men are liars and cheaters Jamie, you know that; you're one of them."_

"I'm sorry, It's just, you haven't seen him since the party and maybe seeing him today might have made you feel something, I don't know. From what you told me, things were pretty intense with you two and I know he tried to meet with you and, ugh, I don't know Kendall. How can you fall out of love just like that?"

"James, look, I get it, ok? I would think the same thing if I were you. But trust me, there's nothing, nothing between me and Logan anymore. He hurt me and I would never put myself through that again. Especially now that I met you. Why would I want to risk this for Logan? I really like you and I wouldn't risk losing you for anyone. Logan is my past and he stays that way, I can promise that."

"Really?" James' voice was a little more buoyant, his eyes full of hope that Kendall's words were true because there was nothing more he wanted at that point other than the blond to mean what he was saying.

"I meant what I said and I said what I meant." Kendall said, trying his hardest to keep a straight face. James laughed at his words, shaking his head.

"Really, Kendall? Dr. Seuss?"

"Really James. Dr. Seuss. Don't pretend you don't love him. Everybody does. My students said so."Kendall said grinning, remembering the day he discussed the writer with his class.

"Of course they did. But seriously, you mean that right? No more Logan?" James said, still needing a little bit of reassurance from the blond.

"No more Logan, just you. I went Diamond and I'm never going back."

"Oh God, Kendall, that was _so_ cheesy!"James was now smiling, his whole face lighting up, secretly loving that comment.

"Shut up, you loved it, you little sap. I can see it in your face." Kendall said, poking the brunet's cheek a little with his finger, gaining a giggle from the other male.

The rest of the ride was filled with laughter and occasional singing along to the radio, with James returning to his happy self and Kendall enjoying every moment he spent with that wonderful man, wondering what he did to deserve him.

* * *

By the time they arrived the sun was setting, leaving a purple hue on the sky. After checking in and receiving their key, James drove them to a house by the lake, that was surrounded by pines and it seemed well hidden from the rest of the world. Kendall didn't expect this; his mouth was slightly gaping and his eyes wide, observing the beauty that was around him and restraining himself from jumping in excitement.

"You look like a kid in a toy store." James said, smirking at the blond next to him.

"Dude, this is where we're staying?"

James nodded with a devilish smirk on his face, parking the car and heading to take their bags from the trunk.

"This is huge. And so pretty. And secluded. James are you gonna try to kill me or..?" Kendall said, trailing behind James to the front door of the cabin.

"Yes, Kendall. I'm gonna drown you in the hot tub." The brunet said amused raising an eyebrow to him.

"There's a hot tub?!" Kendall excited, run off to explore the place; there was a kitchen, a living room with a huge TV and a fireplace, a big bedroom with a huge bed and of course – _of course_- a hot tub. When he was done, he returned to the living room where James was already setting up the fireplace.

"Need any help with that?"Kendall asked.

"Nah, I'm done. So, you like?" James said getting up and gesturing at the general area of the living room while walking to the kitchen in order to wash up.

"Of course. But, isn't this like super expensive? We really didn't need a huge cabin James. A small one with just a bed and a fireplace would be enough for me; you know that, right?"

James was now lying on the big leather couch, his head resting in Kendall's lap, while Kendall moved his hand to run it through those perfect brown locks.

"I know. But I love it here and I promised you an amazing weekend and money is really not an issue. My family is rich and I'm not doing bad myself Kendall. Don't worry about that." James said, his eyes closed, letting himself relax into the other man's touch. Kendall leaned his head back, the warmth of the room willing his eyes to shut, his body to loosen up enough for the blond to just sleep and not think about anything; the only thing left on his mind was the man in his arms.

* * *

James woke up with a groan, feeling his stomach crumbling. He was laying on the couch, his head on Kendall's lap and holding the blond's hand, who was sound asleep. He took his phone out from his pocket to check the time; 22:17. The model got up slowly, not wanting to wake Kendall up, and he headed to the kitchen and fixed something to eat, thankful for his idea to stop at the store for supplies on their way to the resort.

"Eating alone Diamond?"

A groggy Kendall appeared in the small kitchen, his eyes still not fully opened and his voice still a little hoarse from sleeping. He sat next to James, taking half of his sandwich and grinning at the brunet who was staring at him with his mouth full.

"What?"Kendall said, feeling James' eyes on him.

"Nothing. Want more?"

"Nah, 'm good. So, what's there to do here at this hour?" Kendall asked, picking up the plate and going to the sink.

"There are a couple of clubs around the lake if you're into that and I think they started the ski night sessions. Or we can just stay here and watch a movie or something. Whatever you want."

"Mmm, a movie and pj's sound amazing right now, don't you think? But we need to shower dude." Kendall said, sniffing his t-shirt.

"We really do." James responded with a small laugh. "There are two bathrooms so, meet you in the living room in, say, 20 minutes?"

"It's a date!" Kendall grinned and they walked upstairs.

Half an hour later, the two men were wrapped in blankets, sitting on the floor with popcorn by their side, trying to pick a movie. Finally, they settled on a cheesy romantic comedy, much to James dismay; he wanted a horror movie but Kendall wouldn't even talk about it because "we are already in a cabin in the woods and I need my sleep at night". Kendall beaming, he cuddled closer to James, who didn't miss the chance to wrap his arms around the blond and sneak a couple kisses until the movie started. Twenty minutes into the movie, Kendall was dragging James to the bedroom, the movie and the fire long forgotten.

* * *

They spent Saturday morning snowboarding, well James was. Kendall was taking pictures and videos of the brunet. After that, they headed to one of the restaurant on the resort for lunch and hot chocolate at a small and cozy coffee shop by the lake. They sat right next to the huge fireplace enjoying the warmth of the room and laughing at their pictures. When James asked what did Kendall wanted to do next, the blond's cheeks turned a light shade of pink while responding that he didn't mind doing whatever. James smirked but didn't mention that he noticed the blush on Kendall's face.

"You want to go play in the snow?" he asked.

"_You_ want to go play in the snow?" Kendall responded raising an eyebrow in shock. "It's not like we're kids anymore Jamie." He said, secretly hoping that James did want to go play outside because the blond was dying to but he was a little embarrassed to admit. He really didn't think that it would look good for two grown men to run around throwing snowballs to one another.

"Of course I do! Who said it's just for kids?"

"Really?"

"Really. Are you done?" James asked pointing at Kendall's cup.

"Yup, come on."Kendall was already on his feet and his hand extended for James to take.

They ran around the snow for a good 30 minutes when Kendall fell on the ground and started making a snow angel. James laughed and shook his head but joined him; he had forgotten what it's like to have this much fun with someone. It seemed like he wouldn't stop smiling and he was totally fine with it. After their laughter died, the two men just laid there trying to catch their breath, staring at the sky and both thinking the same thing; how freakishly happy they were and how much they didn't want this weekend to end.


End file.
